La Búsqueda Real
by Lila Negra
Summary: Alphonse ha perdido a su hermano y quiere encontrarlo. Pero hay muchos modos de concretar una búsqueda. Podía usar su ropa. Recorrer sus caminos. Y adoptar un hermano pequeño. SPOILERS: este relato se ubica tras el final de la serie. ADVERTENCIAS: AlxFletch, leve yaoi, angst, pero nada de eso es lo esencial. ONE-SHOT.


**La Búsqueda Real**

 **Spoilers** : se ubica tras el final de la serie original. No tiene en cuenta _The Conqueror of Shambala_ , ni el manga, ni _Brotherhood_ , ni nada.  
 **Advertencias** : yaoi, tal vez angst. Ninguna de esas dos cosas es lo esencial aquí.  
 **Pairing** : AlxFletch.  
 **Estado** : finalizado.  
 **Disclaimer** : yo sé que ustedes quisieran, pero no, FMA no es mío.

Era una método más para reemplazarlo. Podía usar su ropa. Recorrer sus caminos. Y adoptar un hermano pequeño.

En su origen, había sido una idea improbable, un juego mental con el que se entretuvo durante el largo y aburrido cumpleaños de Russell. Pero con su posterior muerte prematura, la fantasía se le impuso. Fletcher estaba solo, a la espera de un hermano mayor que lo acogiera.

Empezó haciéndole visitas esporádicas, cada vez más frecuentes. Llevaba regalos y le hablaba de lo dura que era la vida del solitario. Que le encantaría tener un hogar. Que le encantaría tener un hermano.

—¿Y Edward?

—Murió —fue la mentira que escogió en ese momento.

Almorzaban, merendaban, cenaban juntos. Alphonse se quedaba a pasar la noche por distintos y falsos asuntos que debía atender en el pueblo con urgencia. Fletcher quería creerle. Y un día sucedió lo predecible: el chiquillo pidió que le dejara acompañarlo en sus viajes. La negativa rotunda y absurda le concedió el derecho a sentir que actuaba por propia voluntad. Insistió. Se acostumbró a su paso, a la inestabilidad, al cansancio, a tener un nuevo hermano.

Pero Alphonse no estaba satisfecho. Faltaba algo. Un elemento esencial.

El pecado compartido.

Analizó las posibilidades con frialdad: robar, mentir, matar. Una figura semidesnuda tembló por un segundo en la otra cama de aquella pieza de hotelucho. Alphonse se levantó, caminó, se arrodilló a su lado.

—El sexo es un pecado —susurró, casi en silencio, absorto por su descubrimiento.

Y supo que estaba en lo cierto, pero se contuvo. Necesitaba un plan: había llegado allí gracias a sus planes. Un crimen no premeditado casi no es un crimen. Así que, lentamente, se retiró hasta su lugar y se hizo un ovillo bajo las sábanas, pensando.

A los pocos días se principiaban sus logros. Había cambiado su forma de mirar al muchacho, y esta acción repetida de manera sistemática le había arrancado un sonrojo.

—¿S-sucede algo, Al?

—No… perdóname, sigue con lo que hacías.

Desde entonces, había notado, Fletcher lo observaba de reojo ocasionalmente. Ya podía ir por el próximo paso.

Con lentitud admirable, aumentó sus gestos de cariño. Le pasaba una mano por los hombros al reír, lo abrazaba en los reencuentros, le despeinaba el cabello a modo de amistoso reproche. Inició el curioso proceso de incluir a sus hermanos en las conversaciones. En un comienzo, todo parecía igual. Pero el recuerdo se filtraba en la mente del pequeño, poniéndolo nostálgico, depresivo. Al fin, se puso a llorar. Era su oportunidad.

Alphonse lo estrechó, dulce, murmurando palabras de consuelo. _Todo está bien, todo está bien, ahora yo estoy contigo_ , decía. Le corrió el flequillo en una caricia que ya les era familiar, le besó la frente. _Todo está bien, todo está bien_. Suave, como un eslabón natural en la cadena de acontecimientos, respiró sobre su boca, se acercó, y unió sus labios. Fletcher lo empujó al instante, asustado o sorprendido, con los ojos grandes.

—Perdóname… yo no debí… lo siento, soy un estúpido.

Era de noche cuando Alphonse abandonó el edificio, corriendo, apretando los dientes. Cuando supo que no podía ser visto, aminoró la marcha. Deambuló un buen rato. Rentó una habitación en otro hotel. Al despertar, le alegró enterarse de que había llovido. Se metió bajo la ducha con su ropa puesta y salió. No le tomó mucho hallar al niño que, exhausto de tanto buscarlo, se había sentado en el banco de una plaza. Fingió no verlo, hasta que se le colgó del brazo rogándole que le disculpara.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Yo no estaba enojado, si me hubieras escuchado! Yo nunca… nunca podría… enojarme contigo… eres mi amigo. Eres lo único que tengo.

Se concentró en el suelo. Debía estar triste, abochornado. Nada debía poder absolverlo.

—Yo… discúlpame por reaccionar así, ¿Está bien? Has pasado la noche fuera por mi culpa… y con esta lluvia… discúlpame, Al. Volvamos a casa. Por favor. Tienes que darte una ducha, o vas a resfriarte…

Era demasiado fácil. Retornaron a la morada provisoria, hundidos en tan distintas preocupaciones. La capa húmeda se le había pegoteado al traje y no podía quitársela. Le pidió ayuda. Aunque él tenía frío, era Fletcher el que temblaba mientras se desprendía de la abundante tela escarlata. Demasiado, demasiado fácil.

Se tomó unos meses para los roces. Eran continuos en un _crescendo_ que se apoderaba de sus palpitaciones. Fletcher estaba siempre alerta, siempre predispuesto al pudor y los malos pensamientos. La siguiente vez que intentó besarlo encontró incluso más respuesta de la que esperaba.

Había tenido suerte especial: la derrengada posada que consiguieron carecía de cuartos con camas apartadas. Cuando se volteó hacia el muchacho, supo que simulaba dormir por la intermitencia de su respiración. Simular dormir era autoproclamarse víctima, era otorgarle el papel de victimario. Y él cumpliría con su papel. Con estudiada timidez, le dio aquel segundo beso que tan buenos resultados le traería. Como Fletcher se abrazara a él, hubo de darle a sus manos más útil función que la de estarse quietas a los lados. Cuando reconoció en el cuerpo menudo la verdadera excitación, lo soltó, aparentando en su máscara el azoramiento.

—¡Lo… lo siento!

El pequeño no estaba en condiciones de contestar cosa alguna. Tragó saliva –pudo escucharlo– y negó apenas con la cabeza. Luego se obligó a una sonrisa.

—No estés siempre disculpándote —dijo con esfuerzo—. Sigamos durmiendo.

—Sí… lo siento.

Y Fletcher iba a reprenderlo nuevamente, pero no tuvo ánimos. Sólo repitió el gesto negativo con el rostro y se giró.

Alphonse se mantuvo despierto durante varios minutos, a propósito. Daba muestras de incomodidad, de nervios. De culpa. Esto era fundamental. Luego, se dejó arrullar por su éxito.

El tiempo pasaba cómodo en el corazón del gran imitador. No había fecha límite: tenía toda la vida para concretar su finalidad existencial. Podía vérselo andar, cuando gozaba de soledad, con ostensible distensión, seguro desde su ubicación programada.

Entonces, cuando fue propicio, dio el tercer y definitivo beso. Esta vez, al detenerse en el clímax, fue distinta al perdón la frase pronunciada.

-Fletch… Acaso tú… ¿Acaso tú también lo deseas?

El estremecimiento en la afirmación no fue revelador de la duda, sino del remordimiento que se instalaba, de antemano, en el alma todavía inocente. Alphonse recorrió su piel con desabrida pasión. Calculador, gemía y susurraba cuando era menester. Fletcher, ignorante de la maldad del universo, experimentaba el placer culpable típico de las buenas personas, típico de los instrumentos ajenos. Se dejaba hacer con un terror y una ansiedad que lo superaban hasta ahogarlo en la inconsciencia. El mayor tuvo que taparle la boca con los dedos para evitar que gritara, porque no debía querer que nadie supiera su secreto, no debía querer ser descubierto en falta, pues lo estaba.

Todo estaba hecho. Recostado boca arriba, contemplando el vacío, Alphonse esbozó una expresión que, por el desuso, se veía extraña en él: una sonrisa sincera.

- _Niisan_ … al fin, te encontré.

 *** * * Fin * * ***

 **Notas de la Autora:** Uff, hacía algún tiempo que no me pasaba por el fandom! Este es uno de los últimos fics de FMA que escribí, es mi favorito y por algún extraño motivo nunca lo publiqué en FF. Como una especie de regreso triunfal silencioso (porque no sé cuántos me recordarán, supongo que no muchos), decidí subirlo ahora. Tengo otros relatos del fandom que no sé por qué quedaron escondidos y que probablemente empiece a compartir. Mientras tanto, reúno fuerzas para continuar _Y al regresar a casa…_ (¿Qué mejor para un regreso que escribir sobre un regreso?). Esto me costará muchísimo, porque es una historia intrincada en la que no me meto hace demasiado tiempo y hace diez años por lo menos que abandoné este fandom por completo. Así que si les interesa que realmente lo haga, escríbanme. Déjenme reviews, háblenme, comenten en mi página de Facebook: háganme saber que sí hay lectores para esta obra. Hasta ahora encontré tres o cuatro. Si son más, les doy mi palabra de que encontraré el modo de actualizar ese fic.

Les mando un gran abrazo y les pido disculpas por mi ausencia, si a alguien le importó.

[comenzado en septiembre del 2005, continuado el 13 de enero del 2007, terminado el 09 de junio de 2007, publicado el 5 de agosto de 2017]


End file.
